eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Grande amore
|year = 2015 |position = 3rd (Final) |points = 292 (Final) |previous ="La mia città" |next ="No Degree of Separation"}} "Grande amore" (English: Great love) was the Italian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 in Vienna, performed by the group Il Volo. As one of the "Big Five", it was pre-qualified for the final, where it topped the televote but ultimately finished in 3rd place with 292 points. Lyrics Italian= Chiudo gli occhi e penso a lei Il profumo dolce della pelle sua È una voce dentro che mi sta portando Dove nasce il sole Sole sono le parole Ma se vanno scritte tutto può cambiare Senza più timore, te lo voglio urlare Questo grande amore Amore, solo amore È quello che sento Dimmi perché quando penso, penso solo a te Dimmi perché quando vedo, vedo solo te Dimmi perché quando credo, credo solo in te Grande amore Dimmi che mai, che non mi lascerai mai Dimmi chi sei, respiro dei giorni miei d’amore Dimmi che sai che solo me sceglierai Ora lo sai tu sei il mio unico grande amore Dimmi perché quando penso, penso solo a te Dimmi perché quando amo, amo solo te Dimmi perché quando vivo, vivo solo in te Grande amore Dimmi che mai, che non mi lascerai mai Dimmi chi sei, respiro dei giorni miei d’amore Dimmi che sai che non mi sbaglierei mai Dimmi che sei, che sei il mio unico grande amore Che sei il mio unico grande amore |-| Translation= I close my eyes and think of her The sweet scent of her skin It’s a voice inside me taking me away Where the sun rises Alone are the words But if they should be written anything can change No more fear, I want to shout to you This great love Love, only love Is what I feel Tell me why when I think, I think only of you Tell me why when I see, I see only you Tell me why when I believe, I believe only in you Great love Tell me that never, you’ll never leave me Tell me who you are, breath of my days of love Tell me you know that it’s only me you’ll choose Now you know you are my only great love Tell me why when I think, I think only of you Tell me why when I love, I love only you Tell me why when I live, I live only in you Great love Tell me that never, you’ll never leave me Tell me who you are, breath of my days of love Tell me you know that I will never go wrong Tell me that you, that you are my only great love That you are my only great love Videos Il Volo - Grande Amore (Italy) 2015 Eurovision Song Contest Il Volo - Grande Amore (Italy) - LIVE at Eurovision 2015 Grand Final Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2015 Category:Italy in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Italian Category:Big Five